The Foghorn Leghorn Story
The Foghorn Leghorn Story is the 9th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Annoyed over Taz's digging, Daffy walks through the city, and sees several roosters in a line; Daffy decides to fall in line as well when one rooster vaguely states he is in line for "a movie." At the front of the line, Daffy then learns about auditions for an upcoming film titled The Foghorn Leghorn Story, for which Foghorn assigns Daffy the lead role despite the duck's initial reluctance, and Carol's warnings. Meanwhile at Bugs and Daffy's house, Bugs and Sam fall into a hole Taz dug, where they find a vase Bugs claims is "interesting". Yosemite then tries to steal it for himself, but he cannot climb out of the hole. During an interview with Daffy, who claims he is trying to know more about Foghorn, Foghorn tells a tale about a golden Burmese turtle that caused its recipient to literally burst with joy. Ignoring the story, Daffy instead focuses on Foghorn's verbal tic, the duck confident he is ready for filming to begin. Later, having escaped the hole alongside Bugs, Sam storms into the former's house, thinking the rabbit's earlier claim about the vase is a lie. In response, Bugs assures Sam the vase is interesting, hypothesizing that the vase might be valuable, and Sam leaves with the vase, his interest in the vase piqued again. At a film set, the crew prepare to film the opening scene of the movie; Daffy ruins the scene with his inability to cry despite the scene involving the death of the protagonist's mother. Elsewhere, Sam attempts to buy a clothes dryer with the vase, then storms back into Bugs' house when the purchase fails, even though Bugs never guaranteed the vase is valuable. To find out for sure, Bugs suggests that Sam show the vase to an expert who can ascertain its potential worth. Back at the film set, the crew prepare for another scene, which Daffy also ruins—he wastes the crew's only take by asking a trivial question when the film calls for the protagonist to be making a getaway. The production crew exit the studio, annoyed at Daffy's incompetence; Daffy seeks to quit as well, but Foghorn refuses to let such happen. Taking one of Foghorn's comments as an insult, Daffy punches the rooster, and a fight ensues. Bugs and Sam present the vase to Mac and Tosh's antique shop. In response to Sam's question, the gophers estimate the vase's price at one million dollars, then ask who found it. When Sam lies and claims he found it, Bugs punches Sam, whose momentum results in a broken lamp. At the expense of the goods in the shop, a fight between Sam and Bugs erupts which results in nearly everything broken in the antique shop. As Foghorn and Daffy continue theirs, Daffy breaks through the window of the antique shop, Foghorn following the duck inside the store. After a resulting quick pause, the two fights resume, tiring all fighters except Bugs. Ready to call a truce, Foghorn admits Daffy has endurance, and the two approach each other to hug. In the process, Daffy inadvertently knocks over the vase; when it shatters, it reveals a decoration resembling the golden Burmese turtle Foghorn mentioned earlier. An overjoyed Sam snatches the turtle and explodes, much like the character who received the turtle in Foghorn's tale. At a movie theater, The Foghorn Leghorn Story premieres; in the movie, Daffy, playing both Foghorn and Sam, reenacts the events that occurred in the antique shop. The movie fails, having sold only five tickets, but Foghorn considers the film an accomplishment. Cast Quotes *'Yosemite Sam': There's leash laws, ya know. *'Daffy': Okay, so you say 'I say, I say' a lot. *'Foghorn Leghorn': I say, I say action! Daffy: Boo-hoo-hoo, man! I'm cryin' so hard! I say, I say, look at how hard I cry! *'Store Clerk': Will that be credit card or check? (Sam pulls out the vase) Sam: Vase! *'Sam': Are you tryin' to make me look like a fool?! Bugs: You don't need me to make you look like a fool. Sam: You're durn right I don't! *'Foghorn': Are you quitting on me, son? Daffy: Everybody else quit, so I quit. *'Daffy (Acting)': I say, I say the Burmese Turtle is mine! *'Foghorn': (after the end credits) That's I say, That's I say—uhh... What do I say, Carol? *''(Foghorn intends on assigning Daffy the lead role in The Foghorn Leghorn Story) '''Carol': Mr. Leghorn, I think that would be a huge mistake. Foghorn: A huge mistake is wearing that blouse with those shoes, Carol. (Shudders) (Silenced, Carol takes her seat) *'Daffy': Don't you think it's a little weird having a duck play a rooster? Foghorn: It's called "acting," son. Daffy: Don't you think it's a little weird that I'm not an actor? Foghorn: (Laughing) That's a knee-slapper! You're killing me! *'Daffy': Somebody get me a real actress to work with! Foghorn: You heard him—somebody help that woman out of that bed so we can put a real actress in it. (Beat) "Somebody" means you, Carol. *'Daffy': Let's shoot this, you turkeys! *''(Mac and Tosh prattle over the high quality of the vase)'' Sam: Get to the point, you darn squirrels! Mac: We're gophers. Tosh: Indeed. *''(Sam and Bugs fight)'' Mac: They've broken nearly everything in the store. Tosh: Well, look on the bright side—soon, there'll be nothing left to break. (The gophers laugh) *''(After seeing the movie)'' Tosh: (Clapping) Bravo! Bravo! Mac: (Also clapping) Oh, I demand a sequel! Sam: (Sitting confused) I don't get it. Bugs: (Fake clapping) Shut up and clap. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mac and Tosh's Local Antique Shop, Antiques. *This is the third but second time in a row that didn't feature a Merrie Melodies music video. *According to Daffy on The Looney Tunes Show Facebook page, there was a volleyball scene cut from the episode. *Due to containing physical confrontations between characters (which is not cartoon violence), this is the first episode to have a "TV-PG-V" rating. *Though Bugs punched Sam in the episode, in the old Looney Tunes cartoons Bugs had never punched anyone. *In the credits, Miss Prissy is credited as "Mama Leghorn." *The only ones to buy a ticket are Mac, Tosh, Bugs, Sam, and Foghorn. Daffy sneaks into the theater to avoid paying for a ticket. *Mac and Tosh are the only ones to enjoy the movie. Sam simply states, "I don't get it"; Bugs fake claps, telling Sam to "shut up and clap"; Daffy becomes upset at what little money the movie earned; and Foghorn falls asleep during the movie. *This is 1 of 2 episodes where Bugs Bunny goes swimming with a broken ball. **The other was Bobcats on Three. Gallery Snapshot20110708001257.png|Daffy swimming... Snapshot20110708001314.png|...in the kiddie pool. Snapshot20110708001324.png|...While Bugs is swimming in a much bigger pool. Snapshot20110708001327.png|Daffy's swimming, but... Snapshot20110708001330.png|...Taz wants to play with Daffy, but Daffy says no... Snapshot20110708001337.png|...Taz still wants to play with Daffy, but he still says no... Snapshot20110708001402.png|...But Taz still wants to play with Daffy, and brings Yosemite Sam. Snapshot20110708001622.png|Daffy tries to relax... Snapshot20110708001614.png|...But Taz gets dirt on him... Snapshot20110708001633.png|...So, Daffy tells Bugs to "control his Tasmanian Devil", but Bugs does nothing. Snapshot20110708001638.png|Daffy warns Taz that if he gets anymore dirt on him, there will be "consequences". Snapshot20110708002019.png|Taz gets called by Bugs. Snapshot20110708001812.png|Bugs scratching Taz. Snapshot20110708002027.png|Taz looking down the hole he dug. Snapshot20110708002039.png|Taz not helping Bugs and Sam out the hole. Snapshot20110708002046.png|Taz continuing his nap. Snapshot20110708001945.png|Sam yelling at Bugs for being in a hole. Snapshot20110708001937.png|Sam gets mad at Bugs for making him fall in a hole. Snapshot20110708001917.png|Bugs talks to Sam in the hole. Snapshot20110708002056.png|Sam not wanting to share a vase Bugs found. Snapshot20110708002125.png|Yosemite trying to get out with the vase. Snapshot20110708002111.png|Sam wants to keep the vase, even though he doesn't know what it is. Snapshot20110708002132.png|Sam tries to guess what the vase is for. Snapshot20110708002228.png|Sam snatching the vase from Bugs. Snapshot20110708002158.png|Sam geussing what the vase is for. Snapshot20110708002140.png|Sam guesses again... Snapshot20110708002153.png|... and again... Snapshot20110708002202.png|... and again. Snapshot20110708002256.png|Bugs trying to help Sam out the hole. Snapshot20110708001721.png|Daffy describing Foghorn. Snapshot20110708001730.png|Daffy continues to describe him. Snapshot20110708001724.png|Daffy also makes fun of him. Snapshot20110708001734.png|Daffy finishes up his "performance". Snapshot20110708001745.png|Foghorn comments on Daffy's preformance. Snapshot20110708002307.png|Daffy learning about Foghorn's life. Snapshot20110708002405.png|Daffy's notes on Foghorn's life. Snapshot20110708002559.png|Foghorn directing his movie. Miss Prissy.png|Miss Prissy looking at Daffy. Snapshot20110708002544.png|Miss Prissy dying right by Daffy, playing Foghorn in the movie. Snapshot20110708002604.png|Daffy being sensitive to the movie's current scene. Snapshot20110708002607.png|Daffy still laughing. Snapshot20110708002628.png|Foghorn telling Carol what to do. Snapshot20110708002430.png|Sam returning the vase to Bugs after not knowing how it could help him. Snapshot20110708002521.png|Sam taking the vase once more. Snapshot20110708002651.png|Sam wants to pay with the vase. Snapshot20110708002327.png|The king holding the Burmese Turtle. Snapshot20110708002336.png|The queen explodes after getting happy about getting the Burmese Turtle. Snapshot20110708002706.png|Sam not seeing the value of the vase once again. Snapshot20110708002715.png|Sam talking about the vase to Bugs. Snapshot20110708002957.png|Sam and Bugs at Antiques asking of the vase. Snapshot20110708003120.png|Sam with Mac and Tosh at Antiques. Snapshot20110708003141.png|Mac and Tosh. Snapshot20110708003250.png|Sam mad. Snapshot20110708003426.png|Bugs about to hit Sam. Snapshot20110708003431.png|Bugs hits Sam. Snapshot20110708003504.png|Sam fights with Bugs. Snapshot20110708003516.png|Bugs punching Sam in the nose. Snapshot20110708003555.png|Bugs punches Yosemite Sam rather hardly. Snapshot20110708003554.png|Sam hitting Bugs... Snapshot20110708003616.png|...and again. Snapshot20110708003642.png|Bugs punches Sam. Snapshot20110708002744.png|Daffy missing his timing... Snapshot20110708002754.png|...Thus ruining the only scene they can't redo. Snapshot20110708002802.png|But at least he got the turtle. Snapshot20110708002849.png|Foghorn upper cuts Daffy. Snapshot20110708002850.png|Foghorn hits Daffy again. Snapshot20110708002947.png|Daffy about to tackle Foghorn. Snapshot20110708003645.png|Daffy and Foghorn continuing the fight. Snapshot20110708003714.png|Daffy punches Foghorn. Snapshot20110708003726.png|Foghorn punches Daffy. Snapshot20110708003740.png|Daffy back punches Foghorn back... Snapshot20110708003800.png|...With poor results. Snapshot20110708003807.png|Daffy can't see straight Snapshot20110708003936.png|Their fight moves to Antiques. Snapshot20110708003945.png|Sam punches Foghorn. Snapshot20110708003955.png|Sam failing to hurt Foghorn. Snapshot20110708004001.png|Daffy bites Foghorn's leg. Snapshot20110708004013.png|Bugs punches Sam quite hard. Snapshot20110708004036.png|The gophers break a plate over Sam. Snapshot20110708004048.png|They get exicted... Snapshot20110708004100.png|...and join in. Snapshot20110708004130.png|Everyone is fighting. Snapshot20110708004135.png|The fight goes on... Snapshot20110708004153.png|The gophers hit each other. Snapshot20110708004204.png|Daffy punches Foghorn rather hard. Snapshot20110708004208.png|Yosemite hits Bugs. Snapshot20110708004212.png|Bugs returns the favor. Snapshot20110708004229.png|Yosemite dazzed after contact. Snapshot20110708004304.png|Daffy gets hit by Foghorn. Snapshot20110708004325.png|The gophers throw more plates. Snapshot20110708004348.png|Mac and Tosh enjoying the fight. Snapshot20110708004402.png|Foghorn starting to respect Daffy as a rooster. Snapshot20110708004417.png|Daffy saying that's all he wanted to be. Snapshot20110708004452.png|The Burmese Turtle in midair. Snapshot20110708004522.png|Foghorn finds the Burmese Turtle. Snapshot20110708004553.png|Sam gets happy when he sees the Burmese Turtle and he explodes. Snapshot20110708004559.png|Daffy as Foghorn in the movie. Snapshot20110708004620.png|Daffy as Yosemite in the movie. Snapshot20110708004645.png|A credit from the movie. Snapshot20110708004646.png|The gophers after watching the movie. Snapshot20110708004714.png|Bugs telling Yosemite to "shut up and clap". Snapshot20110708005635.png|Sam tries to understand the movie. Snapshot20110708005646.png|The gophers trying to explain the movie to Sam. Snapshot20110708005745.png|Foghorn appears after the credits. Snapshot20110708005703.png|Foghorn trying to say... Snapshot20110708005713.png|..."That's all-I say-that's all... Snapshot20110708005756.png|Foghorn asking what he's supposed to say. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea